


Око за око

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, с чего началась история "Грозного Глаза" Грюма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Око за око

**Author's Note:**

> strong language, мордобой, месть, шантаж, незаконное вторжение в частную жизнь.

— Черт побери! Отличная реакция, молодец!

— Значит, я хороший ученик?

— Потрясающий! Однако, теперь моя очередь: Петрификус Тоталус! Ха-ха-ха! Ну что ты за человек?! Даже после предупреждения ты... Фините Инкантатем! И что с тобой делать? Почему ты не поставил щит?

— Я не думал, что ты нападешь так сразу.

— Почему?!

— Потому что я доверя...

— Силенцио! Инкарцеро! Тебе страшно? Молчишь? Конечно, это же заклятие немоты! Но ведь я могу проникнуть в твой мозг и узнать... Легилименс! Мерлин Всемогущий! Ты что, действительно доверяешь мне? Мне?! Фините Инкантатем! Ты с ума сошел?! А если...

— Инкарцеро! Да? Что, если? Почему ты исключаешь возможность того, что я поддался нарочно? А если я сейчас добавлю Круциатус?

— Не надо Круциатуса, ты же знаешь, что я на все пойду ради тебя, просто предупреждаю, что это опасно.

— Я не боюсь.

— Я боюсь. За тебя. Он может тебя убить, если узнает.

— Они все захотят меня убить, когда узнают. Но у меня ведь есть ты. Ну, начали?

— Стой! Погоди! Ты любишь меня?

— Как брата.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Аластор Грюм сидел за столиком в самом темном углу «Дырявого котла». День выдался дрянь. В Министерстве ему вкатили выговор за превышение должностных полномочий, Дамблдор выразил ему на это свое недовольство. Фрэнк не вышел на дежурство, носился по всей Британии в поисках кроветворного зелья, потому что Алиса ночью внезапно загремела в Мунго. В связи с этим Грюму пришлось одному прочесывать Йоркшир. Короче, самое лучшее, что могло случиться сегодня, это то, что вечером его все оставят в покое, и он сможет спокойно в одиночестве напиться у Тома, чтобы потом аппарировать домой и грохнуться в постель, не отстегивая натирающего протеза.

Собственно, как раз этим, а именно напиванием в одиночестве, Аластор и был сейчас занят. Перед ним стояла наполовину пустая бутылка виски, стакан с водой, блюдце с сахаром и несколько ломтей белого хлеба. После каждого глотка Грюм отламывал маленький кусочек хлеба, макал его в воду, затем в сахар и, морщась, заедал алкоголь. Он думал о том, что завтра надо не преминуть высказать Альбусу все, что он думает о его орденских сосунках, которые только и думают, что жениться, плодиться и веселиться; им, видите ли, боевые рейды подавай, а слежка и разведка им скучна и не интересна! Чему сейчас только учат этих щенков?! То ли дело в его время! В Школе Авроров тогда был главой Бэзил Баркли, чертов психованный ирландец, но это был Аврор! А сейчас?! Из всех малолеток разве что Прюэтты могли бы порадовать Баркли, да эти два неразлучника — Поттер и Блэк. Но Поттер с Блэком... Аластор живо представил смешливого очкарика и наглого красавчика рядом с Бэзилом, неловко крякнул в кулак и залпом выпил сразу полстакана. Поттер был бы выпущен Баркли разве что курьером по особым поручениям, за острый язык и расторопность, а Блэк... В этих узких маггловских штанах, да еще и с такими патлами... Голубок, да и только! Но в разведчики Бэзил таких брал охотно. Сахар хрустнул на зубах. «Вот ведь — боевики», — усмехнувшись, подумал Грюм и налил еще полстакана.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Ну, как я?

— ...

— Что это значит?

— Не знаю, что и сказать.

— Я красивый?

— Ты чужой.

— Это эмоции, а ты говори по существу!

— По существу — ты красивый.

— А если так?

— Кхм! Я все понял.

— Точно?

— Да.

— Скажи, а кто из нас?.. Хотя, ладно!

— Я понял. Ты. Однозначно ты.

— Почему?

— Потому что я это я.

— А я?

— А ты... Сейчас ты просто леденец, завернутый в красивый фантик. Только полнейший кретин покупает сладость из-за обертки!

— А у меня такое чувство, что ты имеешь в виду, что именно сейчас я идеален и внешнее отражает внутреннее... Что, я угадал?!

— Нет. Ты любишь меня?

— Как брата.

— Черт!

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Двери «Дырявого котла» распахнулись, и на пороге появился Блэк. Тот самый наглый и красивый сосунок из Ордена. В узких своих штанах. И с патлами. Огляделся и увидел сидящего в самом темном углу Грюма. На лице красавчика сразу же нарисовалась улыбка, да такая, что сидящая возле бара смазливая шлюшка приосанилась и задрала край юбки повыше. Но Блэк, совершенно не замечая ее, пошел прямиком к Грюму.

 

— Аластор! Вот так встреча! А говорят, что ты нелюдим и чураешься публичных мест!

 

— Блэк! Есть старая мудрая истина: если захочешь спрятать дерево — спрячь его в лесу.

 

— Да, я слышал об этом, — парень бесцеремонно отодвинул соседний стул и уселся напротив Грюма. — Что празднуем?

 

Он сцапал со стола бутылку виски, поднес к носу, понюхал, в приятном удивлении вскинул брови и, поставив на место, снова улыбнулся. От такой лучезарной улыбки хотелось запеть «Мерлин, храни край Великих Отцов!», отчего Грюм скривился и тут же вылил в себя содержимое стакана.

 

— Удачный рейд? Взяли кого-то? Я сегодня в отгуле, продрых весь день, а под вечер решил выдвинуться в город, сто лет нигде не был. Хотел Джима позвать с собой, но ты же знаешь, ему сейчас не до походов по злачным местам!

 

Блэк рассмеялся так, словно они с Аластором расстались в министерском коридоре час назад, а теперь встретились и планируют, как провести вечер пятницы, в предвкушении выходного. Грюму вдруг сделалось невероятно легко на душе. Может, и правду говорят, что молодость заразительна своей беспечностью?

 

— Вообще-то день был херовый... — выдавил он из себя и трансфигурировал кусок хлеба в стакан. — Пить будешь?

 

— Звучит как вопрос, но, судя по твоему виду, это приказ! — снова осклабился Блэк. — Наливай! Пьем за дерьмо, которое случается?

 

— За дерьмо пускай говноеды пьют, я пью за победу, — беззлобно огрызнулся Грюм и плеснул виски в стакан Блэка. — Жрать будешь?

 

— Конечно! Со вчерашнего вечера ничего не ел!

 

Они выпили. Блэк поднял руку и крикнул:

 

— Том, а сообрази нам с Аластором чего-нибудь закусить, а то у него тут на столе только ванильные пирожные...

 

Грюм хотел было ответить малолетнему наглецу, что закусывать виски сахаром с хлебом старинный обычай басков, но почему-то передумал и даже невольно ухмыльнулся шутке.

 

— Может, еще по одной? — нахально спросил Блэк и, взяв бутылку, разлил по стаканам. — Отличный виски! Вот уж не думал, что аврорские зарплаты позволяют так красиво злоупотреблять!

 

— А чего эт’ ты такой довольный, Блэк? Прямо не мальчик, а колокольчик на шляпе Пивза, — Грюм сунул в рот кусок хлеба с сахаром.

 

— Говорю же — выспался. Вчера дежурили с Джимом, сегодня отсыпались, но одно дело отсыпаться с женой, а другое дело одному! О, жаркое!

 

К их столику подплыли по воздуху две шкворчащие сковородки и вилки. Блэк тут же схватил одну из них и принялся за еду. Ел он увлеченно, с аппетитом, но при этом очевидна была в нем какая-то породистость и стать. Видимо, не зря легенды ходили о воспитании Блэков. Грюм, не скрываясь и с удовольствием, наблюдал за ним. Казалось бы, оба они чистокровные, а вот, поди ж ты!

 

— Слушай, Блэк, а как так получилось, что ты попал на Гриффиндор? Твои же все вроде слизеринцами были? — Грюм разлил виски по стаканам.

 

— Пообещай, что не грохнешься в обморок, если я тебе расскажу правду, — с набитым ртом выдал Блэк.

 

— Ты что, совсем нюх потерял?! С чего бы я в обморок падал?! — Грюм искренне обалдел от такого заявления. Они и раньше бывали с Блэком вдвоем, на дежурстве, например, или в рейде, но чтобы уж совсем вот так запросто поговорить по душам за стаканом — такого еще не бывало. И, надо сказать, этот парень Грюму нравился все больше и больше, вот только чем, он не смог бы объяснить даже самому себе.

 

— Короче, я сказал шляпе, что влюблен в Джеймса Поттера и пойду за ним до конца и, если только она не распределит меня на Гриффиндор, я прыгну с Астрономической башни и ее спишут в Зал Боевой Славы Хогвартса за некомпетентность. — Блэк оторвался от жратвы, лукаво посмотрел на Грюма, схватил свой стакан, стукнул им о край стакана онемевшего аврора и залпом выпил. — Ну?!

 

— Рог единорогу гну! — Грюм рассмеялся. — Вот гаденыш! Заставил меня слушать весь этот бред! Ну и засранец же ты!

 

Грюм вылакал виски из своего бокала и, подцепив на вилку кусок говядины со сковороды, отправил его в рот.

 

— А если серьезно, Блэк, чего тебя угораздило? Вон, братец твой — Регулус — среди ПСов, говорят, подает надежды, верный волдемортовец, гордость чистокровной семьи, а ты чего же сплоховал?

 

Блэк вдруг перестал есть, отложил вилку, промокнул губы салфеткой и уставился на Грюма своими офигительно красивыми серыми глазищами.

 

— Я еще слишком трезв для этого разговора, — он кивнул на пустые стаканы и снова ухмыльнулся.

 

— Лады, — Грюм разлил остатки виски, — дождемся подходящего случая?

 

Бокалы звякнули.

 

— Нафига? Хочешь, я закажу еще виски и поговорим по-душам? — Блэк облизал губы.

 

— Хочу,— твердо ответил Грюм.

 

— Том, виски и номер! Мы с мистером Грюмом желаем уединиться! — пижонство Блэка смешило. Грюм встал из-за стола и почувствовал, что он пьян.

 

— Том, двух лучших шлюх мне и мистеру Блэку ровно через час! — Грюму вдруг захотелось быть шикарным и молодым, расточительным и безрассудным. Ах, молодость!

 

Получив ключ от комнаты и переместившись туда, Грюм и забыл уже, зачем они с Блэком хотели остаться наедине. Завалившись на кровать, он благодушно хохотнул и сказал: «Наливай!»

 

Блэк был хорош. Он налил ровно по трети бокала, прошептал заклинание охлаждения, повалился рядом на кровати и подал стакан.

 

— Аластор... Грюм... Ты ведь чистокровный?

 

— Ну и?

 

— За что мы воюем?

 

Грюм пристально посмотрел на парня.

 

— То есть, как за что? За свободу.

 

— А ты не свободен?

 

— Ну, это такой вопрос, парень... — Грюм поморщился. — Моя свобода кончается там, где начинается твоя.

 

— Э, не-е-е-е-ет! Моя свобода начинается там, где заканчивается свобода матушки! — Блэк рассмеялся.

 

— О чем это ты, парень?

 

— О том, что мы выродки, Грюм! Быть чистокровным — это все равно, что быть выродком! — Блэк, хохоча, задрал голову. Форменный идиот.

 

— Почему это?

 

— Ну, хотя бы потому, что инцест никогда не шел на пользу обществу. Ты знал о том, что вырождались целые поселения, если они не принимали чужаков? Раз за разом, семья за семьей, то сквиб родится, то уродец... А бывает ведь, что и вовсе никто не рождается.

 

— Это как это?

 

Блэк снова налил виски в стаканы.

 

— А так. У баб бесплодие, а мужики не мужики. Ну, будь здоров! — Блэк выпил.

 

— Ты чет’, парень, надрался, как я погляжу! Ахинею какую-то несешь. Что значит мужики не мужики? Без херов что-ли? Или без яиц? — Грюм чувствовал, что разговор у них получается какой-то досадно глупый и грязный, что-то внутри вдруг кольнуло его, вроде какого-то нехорошего предчувствия или смущения, но он тут же списал это на ту стадию опьянения, когда хочется вскакивать, переворачивать столы и насылать порчу просто потому, что ты умеешь это делать. Он крутанул головой и выпил. Надо было срочно догнаться до состояния невменяемого веселья и безудержного пофигизма.

 

— А чего это я надрался? Ты не слышал разве о том, что есть мужики, которые не могут с бабами трахаться, ну, то есть могут, но не хотят? Потому что они других мужиков любят. И это тебе не то, что пацаненка беспризорного в Лютном переулке в жопку трахнуть. Тут настоящая любовь, все как положено, но только мужика к мужику, — Блэк встал с кровати, прошелся по комнате и встал возле окна. — Разливай давай, а то скоро шлюшки придут, шампанского закажут, надо нажраться, чтобы уже похрену было что пить...

 

Блэк вынул из заднего кармана фляжку и сделал несколько хороших глотков.

 

— Ну и дрянь это укрепляющее зелье! Налил? Давай вмажем!

 

Грюм сидел на кровати и мрачно смотрел в пол. Сучий выблядок этот Блэк! И к чему он клонит? Не мог же он знать? Никто ведь не знал!

 

— Так что, чистокровные, Грюм, они тем и отличаются от остальных, что им вроде как самим Мерлином закон не писан! — Блэк выпил и как-то чересчур фамильярно хлопнул Грюма по плечу. — Не мы для мира, мир для нас!

 

— Смени пластинку уже, парень! — опорожнив бокал, проворчал Грюм.

 

— А что такое? Задел за живое? — Блэк расхохотался. — Думаешь, я не знаю, чего вы все шепчетесь у нас с Джимом за спиной? Думаешь, мне в лицо никто и никогда не говорил, что я пидор? Ну и что с того? Даже если так? Вам-то всем какое дело?

 

— Ты че, совсем с катушек съехал? А ну, охолонись уже! — Грюм встал с кровати.

 

Блэк стоял напротив него, молодой, красивый, нахальный, улыбочка на роже, а в глазах почему-то тоска.

 

— Чего ты себе выдумал тут, кто там за твоей спиной и о чем шепчется? Ну, друзья вы и друзья, что за фантазии еще? Подумаешь! У меня вот тоже друг был, так мы с ним вообще не разлей вода были, спали в одной постели, жрали с одной тарелки, так что ж теперь? Между прочим, он за меня жизнь свою положил, какая тут любовь? Это уже что-то совсем из другой оперы...

 

Блэк прищурившись посмотрел на Грюма.

 

— Спали вместе, говоришь? А дрочить вы вместе не пробовали?

 

— Я вот тебе сейчас так подрочу, сучонок ты, что мать родная не узнает! — Грюм потянулся за палочкой, но Блэк дернул его за плечи и неожиданно впился в губы поцелуем.

 

Грюм оторопел. На мгновение ему показалось, что в комнате сверкнула молния, но Блэк уже отпустил его и поднял руки вверх.

 

— А теперь давай, убей меня. Или ударь. Ну?! Давай! Или продолжим?

 

Грюм смотрел на него так, словно готов был взглядом убить, если бы сумел.

 

— Кто тебе рассказал про Роба? Никто не знал про нас, откуда тебе это известно?

 

Блэк удивленно посмотрел на Грюма.

 

— Так, значит, ты тоже? Грюм, ты?! Мерлин Великий! Ты! Мужлан и солдафон! Да я на понт тебя взял, Грюм! Никто и ничего мне не рассказывал, просто поспорили с Джимом, что как раз те самые из себя мужики мужицкие и есть первые пидоры, вот и все!

 

Блэк захохотал. Красивая рожа его сейчас была отвратительно красива. Грюм скрипнул зубами. Яростные слезы подступили к горлу. Щенок! Мразь! Ржет! Тварь! Урыть бы ублюдка! Грюм коротко замахнулся и врезал Блэку прямо в его великолепный тонкий аристократичный нос.

Чавкающий звук — и Блэк уже лежит на полу, захлебываясь кровью.

 

— Ах ты, мразь! Ах ты... — Грюм не договорил, он изо всех сил пнул Блэка по голове, от чего тот заорал дурным голосом и обхватил ее руками.

 

— Пидор, сука, ты мне глаз выбил!!!

 

— Да я из тебя сейчас душу выбью, ублюдок! Кто пидор?! — Грюм схватил наконец палочку, как вдруг дверь сорвало с петель мощным взрывом.

 

— Ступефай!

 

Грюм отлетел через кровать в стену и рухнул на пол. В дверях стоял белобрысый парень и на его лице застыло выражение отчаяния и страха.

 

— Рег, прости!

 

— Убей его, Эван!

 

На лестнице грохотали шаги и слышались крики: «Пожиратели! Пожиратели смерти в кабаке! Они в комнате с Грюмом!»

 

— Что он сделал с тобой, Рег?! Моргана! Ты цел?!

 

— Он мне кажется глаз выбил! Ну нос-то точно сломал, бля, как больно!

 

— Уходим, Рег, дай руку!

 

— Ступефай! Инкарцеро!

 

Заклятия авроров, бегущих по лестнице, едва не задели Розье, но он успел уклониться и схватить Блэка за руку.

 

— Мы еще встретимся, Грюм! — заорал Розье. — Око за око, понял?! Аппарио!

 

Грюм застонал.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Глаз на месте и с ним все в порядке, не волнуйся, а нос я сейчас поправлю...

— Больно, Эван, как мне больно!..

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Регулус! Зачем я подписался на это? А если бы он убил тебя?!

— Ты успел сфотографировать нас?

— Конечно, успел! Поэтому опоздал тебе на помощь, пришлось бежать вокруг дома, там же магглы кругом, а уже внутри меня узнали какие-то авроры... Надо было мне тоже оборотного выпить, тогда бы Грюм хапнул сполна, а так... Времени не было до него добраться, кровать мешала... Но я его еще достану, Рег, я тебе обещаю. Эпискеи!

— Ай, дьявол, Эван! Как больно!

— Потерпи, Рег...

— Да-да! Это мне сейчас больно, а завтра будет хорошо! Завтра я повеселюсь! Держись, брат! Сегодня Джеймс Поттер получит интересное письмо, с фотографиями! Пусть ему будет потом так же больно, как мне сейчас! Тварь очкастая! Он украл у меня брата! Украл, понимаешь, Эван?!

— Регулус, успокойся, пожалуйста... Черт, кровь не останавливается!

— С самого начала было понятно, что у них там не просто дружба. Мать ему уже на третьем курсе сказала, что он поттерозависимый, женщины всегда такие вещи лучше чувствуют. А я был дурак! Влюбиться в собственного брата! Без памяти влюбиться! До безумия просто!

— Тише, Рег, у тебя шок. Тебе надо отдохнуть. Я призову сонное зелье...

— Первый раз я понял, что она права, на пятом курсе. Поттер тогда выиграл кубок школы, так вот, когда они там всей командой обнимались, я увидел, как они друг друга лапали. Это были не просто объятия на радостях от победы, нет! Представляю, как они провели лето вдвоем, после того, как Сириус ушел из дома!

— Молчи, Регулус, не надо больше!

— Надо! Так мне и надо! Я ведь, как дурак, за руки его хватал, умолял вернуться, на колени перед ним падал, говорил, как я его люблю, как он мне нужен, а он только стоял и в сторону смотрел. А потом я выследил его, узнал, где он снял квартиру, пришел к нему, а его не было дома. Я смотрю, куртка его висит на вешалке. И так мне захотелось его запах почувствовать... Прижал я куртку к себе, принюхался — Сириус! Родной мой брат! Любимый брат! У меня даже хуй встал! Ну, дебил я, дебил, сам знаю! А потом чувствую, что-то такое в кармане внутреннем лежит, бумаги какие-то... Я их вытащил, а это фотографии, а на них они. Вместе. Голые оба! И хохочут, аж гланды видно! Хорошо им! Целуются лежат! А Поттер его к себе прижимает, по-хозяйски так. А тот и губы закусывает от удовольствия! Я тогда эти фотки кинул, а они по всей комнате разлетелись, а Поттер с Сириусом все хохочут на них!..

— Я прошу тебя, Регулус!.. Акцио, сонное зелье! Все пройдет, Регулус, надо отдохнуть, надо поспать!

— К черту, Эван! Поцелуй меня! Я все еще мой брат?

— Да. Ну почему же кровь не останавливается, черт?!

— Вот и прекрасно! Давай сделаем еще одну веселенькую фотографию! Погоди, помоги мне брюки снять...

— Ты любишь меня, Регулус?

— Как брата, Эван. Как брата. Приступай!


End file.
